Karma Even Bites Jerks
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Vince taunts Jack one to many times, the black-haired teen and Smokescreen decide to teach him a lesson. Tickles galore!


**Little Conundrum asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Karma Even Bites Jerks**

Jack was fuming as he got off his shift at the K.O. Burger and Vince was once again being a jerk and the girl Jack had once liked was fawning all over Vince. The bully was smirking at Jack and proceeded to head off without paying, but the manager caught Vince this time and he had to pay and he was so mad that he got caught that Vince tagged Jack's locker, which Jack had to clean up.

Smokescreen noticed how Jack looked ready to blow a fuse and knew it was because of Vince. The black-haired boy had told him about the jerk and Smokescreen had to agree that Vince was an annoying person. "Vince again, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Jack. "He was mad that he got caught trying to leave K.O. without paying for his food that he tagged my locker and I had to clean it up since he skipped school today. And what's worse is that girl was with him too."

"The one you really liked?" asked the Autobot. "Man, she's really not smart if she chooses a loser like Vince over you."

Jack shrugged. "I try to avoid him because I don't want to start a fight, but it's like he's taunting me too," he said.

Smokescreen gave it some thought and ran an internet search on 'fighting' and how to counter it without escalating a fight. He stopped at a very interesting topic and read into it. "Jack, I accessed some info about ways to stop a fight without escalating it," he said.

"What did you find?"

Five minutes later, Jack's eyes widened and he looked at Smokescreen. "There's no way I'd do this, not in public," he said.

Smokescreen smiled. "I didn't say anything about doing it in public," he said. "I was thinking a stealth mission and keeping him 'in the dark'."

It didn't take long for Jack to realize what his friend meant and nodded. "Okay," he said.

* * *

Vince was smug as he got in his car after dropping off his girlfriend. Darby was so paying for making him get caught at the K.O. the other day and he had something else in mind for him later too.

He turned his car down the street when suddenly, something smashed onto the hood of the car. Startled, Vince jerked the wheel and the car rolled into the ditch and he hit his head on the steering wheel, blacking out.

Jack moved quickly and blindfolded Vince and Smokescreen picked up the unconscious bully and Jack and moved to an old insane asylum nearby. It was empty now as it had been shut down over thirty years ago, but the beds still had the restraints on them and one had the restraints on the headboard. Jack and Smokescreen nodded to each other and strapped Vince down, waiting for him to wake up.

Vince woke up and found himself blindfolded by a cloth and he turned his head when he heard something move and found he couldn't move. He opened his mouth to call out.

"Silence!" a robotic voice said, making him jump. "You'll be crying out soon enough."

Vince normally would have scoffed, but he remembered the accident and was still a bit shook up from that and waking up to being blindfolded and tied down didn't help. He had no idea where he was.

Something poked his side and he squirmed and a small laugh escaped him.

That seemed to be exactly what his captor wanted and a moment later, Vince felt fingers tickling him crazily. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

"Hmm, seems our insane subject cannot resist tickling," said that same voice.

"Yeah," said another voice.

Smokescreen and Jack were totally in character as they continued tickling Vince. The black-haired boy had a blue bandana over his mouth to muffle his voice and Smokescreen changed his voice slightly, knowing the bully would be very confused and the Autobot was also filming it live so that the other Autobots and kids could see.

Jack was grinning behind his bandana because he knew Vince would never know it was him and an Autobot tickle torturing him.

* * *

Vince was wondering who was tickling him and tried to struggle, but the restraints held and he was laughing too hard to demand they stop, mostly because they began tickling him harder now and making sure the very ticklish spots they found on his stomach and legs were tickled the most and the longest.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vince laughed out.

"How long before he passes out?" he heard the first voice ask.

"Should we find out?" asked the second voice.

"Agreed," the first voice said.

* * *

Vince then woke up with a jerk, still unable to move and fingers poked his side, making him yelp. "Awake, hmm?" asked the first voice.

"Shall we continue? He passed out before we were done," said the second voice.

Smokescreen let out an evil chuckle. "If he doesn't agree to our terms, then yes, we will," he said.

Vince shivered. "What terms?" he asked.

"Stop being a bully to Jack Darby," said Smokescreen firmly. "Leave him alone. If you don't, we'll continue."

"And we'll find you," said Jack, his voice still muffled.

Vince shivered. "Okay, I agree," he said, hoping to be let go.

His captors let out thoughtful hums before Smokescreen nodded to Jack. "Alright," he said. "But remember, we know who you are and will not hesitate to bring you here again if you go back on your word."

Vince nodded and felt a nerve pinch on his neck, which made him black out again.

* * *

The bully woke up and saw he was laying in the ditch by his car, which was now on the road. He rubbed his head and got up. "I must be hallucinating," he said.

But when he got into his car, he saw a note. _"We can see you. We'll find you if you go back on your word,"_ it said.

Freaked out, Vince hit the gas and sped home, not seeing Jack sitting in a nearby sports car. The black-haired boy laughed as did Smokescreen.

"Looks like karma can bite jerks too," said Jack.

"It does always come back to bite you when you deserve it, doesn't it?" asked Smokescreen as he and Jack drove back to the base, having already heard that the others had thought Vince had deserved it and Miko was begging for a copy of the video. Jack smirked as he felt much better after turning his anger into revenge, a revenge that he knew Vince wouldn't forget for a long time.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
